YOU!
by YuzuNa Hikari
Summary: kami adalah seorang polisi dan detektif, kami sedang menyelidiki peristiwa lima tahun ini. kematian lima gadis yang tak diketahui penyebabnya.
1. Chapter 1

**YOU!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu...suaminya 'Na.**

**Kalau Sasuke itu...tunangannya 'Na**

**Kalau Gaara itu...pacarnya 'Na**

**Kalau Shikamaru itu...mantannya 'Na**

**Kalau kiba itu...kekasih gelapnya 'Na**

**kalau Sai itu...gebetannya 'Na**

**kalau Neji itu...TTM nya 'Na**

**dan yang lainnya itu miliknya 'Na**

**#duar#plak#gedebuk#ctar#byur (dan suara-suara nista lainnya)**

**cuma bercanda kok Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Kalau Sasuke dan lainnya milik 'Na (kaburr,sebelum disiksa lagi)**

**pairing :**

**Namikaze Naruto (fem)**

**Namikaze Naruko (fem)**

**Namikaze Menma**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uchiha Sai**

**Uchiha Hinata**

**Yamanaka Ino**

**etc.**

**Rated : T **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC. Disini Sai dan Hinata satu keluarga dengan Sasuke. Etc.**

**DLDR !**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN belaka. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka**

**.**

****Enjoy****

****.****

****.****

****.****

**_**PROLOG**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suasana Kantin hari ini sangat ramai meja-meja pun sudah hampir terisi semua.**

**Seorang Gadis berambut pirang pucat berjalan dengan hati-hati. Gadis itu membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minuman. Dan masing-masing satu. Walau begitu ia tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati. Hinggaa...**

**bruk!**

**Dan akhirnya makanan dan minumannya pun tumpah, dan yang paling parah adalah makanan dan minuman itu tumpah dibaju seorang yang dikenal dengan julukan ****_princess _****dan****yang terkenal dengan kedinginannya dan keangkuhannya.**

**"Hei! Kalau jalan tuh pake kaki bukan pake mata!" ucap gadis yang dijuluki dengan ****_princess _****itu. Dan disaat itu juga kantin yang tadinya ramai kini menjadi hening seperti Kuburan. **

**Yamanaka Ino, ya itulah nama Gadis yang berambut pirang pucat yang sedang menunduk itu.**

**"Maaf.." lirih Ino masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.**

**"Apa?! Maaf. Kau bilang maaf?! Memangnya dengan mengucapkan kata maaf semua nya selesai gitu?!" hardik sang ****_princess _****sambil bekacak pinggang didepan Ino.**

**Uchiha Hinata. Ya itulah nama sang ****_princess._**** Uchiha, memang dari dulu terkenal dengan kedinginannya dan keangkuhannya. Bukan hanya itu, Uchiha juga pemilik sekolah ini. Konoha Senior High School Internasional(KSHSI). Ya, itulah nama sekolah ini. Sekolahan yang sangat terkenal dan yang sangat didambakan oleh semua orang.**

**"Maaf..." lirih Ino lagi semakin menunduk. Jujur, saat ini gadis pirang itu pasti sangat ketakutan. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik. Bukan hanya dari Hinata, melainkan dari semua siswa siswi KSHSI.**

**"ada apa Hinata?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu kanan Hinata.**

**Hinata pun menoleh, dan mendapati Uchiha Sai -Kakak kedua Hinata- itu sedang menatap datar dirinya.**

**"nii-chan~ lihatlah, bajuku jadi kotor gara-gara gadis ini." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Ino yang menunduk.**

**"hmm~ sudah lama aku tak bermain, bagaimana kalau kita beri hukuman pada gadis itu." ucap seseorang lagi yang muncul disamping Sai. Uchiha Sasuke-kakak ketiga Hinata-. Ya, itulah nama pemuda yang muncul disamping Sai.**

**Deg**

**Ino pun merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya.**

**Tap...**

**langkah Sasuke mulai mendekati Ino.**

**Sasuke menari dagu Ino lalu.**

**Plakkk...**

**sebuah tamparan pun diterima ino dipipi kanannya.**

**Panas.**

**Yah, rasanya panas sekali. Tapi apa daya, tak ada gunanya berontak. Memberontak hanya dapat menyiksanya lebih dalam.**

**Plakk...**

**satu tamparan lagi didaratkan dipipi kiri Ino.**

**Rasanya sangat sakit, Ino dapat merasakan kalau tamparan kali ini sangat keras daripada tamparan yang tadi.**

**Tangan Sasuke sudah terangkat ingin menampar Ino lagi tapi tiba-tiba...**

**"Oh, jadi begini kelakuan seorang UCHIHA?" sebuah suara pun muncul dan memegang tangan Sasuke yang terangkat. Sasuke menoleh, satu alis terangkat. Dan dengan santainya ia berkata "Siapa kau, dan apa urusanmu.".**

**Gadis itu terkekeh pelan lalu dengan kasarnya ia hempaskan tangan Sasuke yang terangkat.**

**"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak baru. Aku pindahan dari Suna." ucap gadis yang bernama Naruto itu.**

**"Naru-nee/Narutoo..." Naruto pun menoleh. Dan yang ia dapatai adalah ke-dua kembarannya yang bernama Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma itu sedang berlari kecil kearahnya.**

**Yap, mereka bertiga kembar hanya beda jenis kelamin dan...sifat.**

**Yang bernama Namikaze Menma itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki, ia adalah kakak dari duo NaruNaru itu.**

**Lalu yang bernama Namikaze Naruko itu berjenis kelamin perempuan ia adalah adik dari Menma dan Naruto.**

**Sedangkan Naruto?**

**Tanpa author jelaskan pasti ****_reader_**** semua sudah tau kan?**

**Naruko menghampiri kakaknya lalu sedetik kemudian ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.**

**"Ya, ampunn." ucap Naruko sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.**

**"hah~ sudahlah. Ayo kita bawa gadis ini ke UKS. Kasihan kan dia." ucap Menma langsung menarik Ino dan pergi menjauh dari kantin itu untuk pergi ke UKS.**

**"yeah~ kau benar nii-chan, kalau begitu ayo." ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Naruko untuk ikut menjauh dari kantin.**

**"Kalian bertiga akan merasakan akibatnya jika sudah membuat seorang Uchiha marah!" ucap Hinata dengan sangat keras seketika itu juga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dan diikuti oleh Naruko.**

**"memangnya kami akan takut hm? Jangan harap kami tpakut dengan kalian wahai Uchiha." ucap Naruto datar dan langsung berbalik lalu berlalu pergi bersama Naruko.**

**'Yah, mungkin besok aku harus menyiapkan mental dan menahan emosi' Batin Naruto.**

**Yap, mungkin benar besok ke-tiga Namikaze itu harus menahan emosi dan menyiapkan mental mereka karena besok pasti akan ada hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**yosh, 'Na kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ide ini datang. -_-**

**yah, mungkin karena efek ujian praktek yang sedang 'Na jalani kali ya?**

**Alurnya gampang ketebak ya? #pundungdipojokan**

**maaf kalau jelek ya?**

**Oke, gitu aja.**

**Jaa~ ketemu di chap depan. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto selamanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated : T **

**Warning: Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC. Disini Sai dan Hinata satu keluarga dengan Sasuke. Etc.**

**DLDR !**

**Apabila ada nama tokoh maupun peristiwa dan tempat kejadian yang sama dengan cerita ini, semua itu hanya KEBETULAN belaka. karena cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, hanya rekaan penulis belaka**

**.**

****Enjoy****

****.****

****.****

****.****

**_**Chap 1**_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana sekolah baru kalian?" tanya seorang kakek tua yang memakai seragam polisi lengkap. Nama kakek tua itu adalah Saratobi Hiruzen. Seorang kepala polisi yang cukup terkenal.

"Membosankan," jawab seorang gadis yang berambut pirang pendek sebahu itu dengan acuh. Namikaze Naruto.

"Bagaiman bisa membosankan? Apa kalian membuat ulah?" tanya Hiruzen. "Tidak terlalu kok." jawab seorang gadis lagi yang berambut pirang juga namun rambutnya panjang menjuntai sampai pinggul. Namikaze Naruko.

"Huh, baiklah. Apa kalian mendapatkan petunjuk?" tanya sang kakek lagi. "Tidak. Mungkin besok kami akan mencari petunjuknya dan menenmui tempat kejadian perkara nya." jawab seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik itu dengan santai. Namikze Menma.

"Baiklah, misi ini akan kuserahkan kepada kalian. Ingat, berhasil atau tidaknya misi ini tergantung kalian bertiga." ucap Hiruzen dengan tatapan tajam. "Uh, baiklah." angguk ketiga Namikze itu kaku.

"Tapi, kalian juga harus berhati-hati, karena pelaku ini sudah kelas kakap."tambahnya lagi dengan tatapannya yang masih tajam, setajam silet (?).

"Hm, kami tahu kok." ucap Naruko dengan sopan. Mungkin, diantara mereka bertiga hanya Narukolah yang masih tahu adab berbicara dengan seorang atasan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian bisa pulang. Hari sudah menjelang malam, tak baik anak kecil seperti kalian keluyuran." ucap sang jendral dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut.

"Hey,-" sebelum Naruto melanjtkan kata-katanya mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Naruko.

"Hm, baiklah. Kami permisi dulu Saratobi-sama." pamit Naruko dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut Naruto. Lalu ia pun membungkukkan badan dan berlalu pergi keluar dari ruangan sang kepala polisi. Menma pun juga membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi keluar ruangan itu

"Hah~ semoga misi ini cepat selesai." ucap Hiruzen sambil menghela napas panjang.

Naruko, Naruto, dan Menma adalah seorang polisi sekaligus detektif yang sedang menyelidiki kasus terbunuhnya lima gadis disekolahan KSHSI tahun lalu. Mereka harus rela menyamar menjadi seorang pelajar di sekolahan itu demi terungkapnya kasus ini.

Uzumaki Tsunade, adalah kepala sekolah KSHSI. Ia lah yang meminta untuk menyelidiki kasus itu. Karena lima tahun yang lalu tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengungkap kasus itu maka Tsunade meminta kepada kepala polisi -Hiruzen- untuk mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

"Wahh, kalian sudah pulang ya?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan dimeja makan. Wanita itu barambut merah marun panjang sepinggul. Namikaze Sara. Itulah nama wanita itu. Sara adalah Ibu dari Naruko, Naruto, dan Menma.

"Iya, si kakek tua itu menyuruh kami untuk datang ke kantor." jawab Naruto dengan nada yang sebal.

"Ya sudah, ayo mandi lalu makan. Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makanan yang spesial untuk kalian." ucap Sara lembut.

"Pasti ramen, iya kan kaa-san?" tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Sara hanya tersnyum lalu mengangguk. "Baik, aku akan mandi! ramen, i`m coming!" ucap Naruto lalu lasung masuk kekamarnya. Naruko, Sara, dan Menma hanya menggelengkan kepala memaklumi sifat Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya misi kali ini apa? Kok kalian harus menyamar jadi murid segala?" tanya Sara ketika mereka ber-empat sudah selesai makan.

"Kami disuruh menguak misteri pembunuhan lima gadis tahun lalu." jawab Naruto santai. "Bukan hanya itu, tapi kami juga disuruh untuk menangkap si pelaku." ucap Menma menambahkan.

"Mereka dibunuh dengan cara yang sadis. Ada yang dimutilasi, ada yang tinggal tulangnya saja, ada juga yang tubuhnya masih utuh." jelas Naruko. "Wahh, sepertinya kasusnya sangat menarik." ucap Sara sambil tersenyum. "Menarik sih menarik Kaa-san tapi...kan serem juga." ucap Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Bukankah semua kasus yang kita tangani itu pasti serem terus?" tanya Menma dengan wajah yang dipolos-poloskan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum canggung.

Sara hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Menma dan Naruto. "Lalu, kenapa kalian memakai nama asli, dan wajah yang asli? Biasanya kalian akan menyamar dengan dandanan yang WOW dan mengganti nama kalian?" tanya Sara heran. Ya, biasanya ketiga Namikaze itu jika ingin menjalankan misi pasti mereka akan mempermark wajah mereka terlebih dahulu dan mengganti nama.

"Males mempermark wajah dan mengganti nama. Kami hanya ingin menunjukkan wajah dan nama kami yang asli itu saja. Lagi pula marga NAMIKAZE belum terkenal. Jadi tak ada masalah." jawab Menma dengan entengnya.

Memang, marga Namikze itu belum terlalu terkenal. Sebenarnya, jika ketiga Namikze itu tak mengganti marga dan nama mereka author yakin nama dan marga mereka sudah terkenal. Gimana gak terkenal jika semua kasus yang mereka bertiga tangani pasti bisa terungkap?

"Haah, udah ah. Aku mau tidur." ucap Naruto sambil menguap lebar lalu pergi kekamar. "Hm, aku juga mau tidur ahh. Besok akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang." ucap Menma lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Mereka ini" geleng Sara lalu iapun membereskan meja makan.

"Kaa-san biar Naru bantu." ucap Naruko lembut sambil menumpuk piring dan gelas kotor lalu ia berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci piring.

.

.

.

"Hah~" ucap Naruko sambil mengacak rambut pirang panjangnya yang ia kucir kuda frustasi. Sekarang ini Naruko sedang berada diteras rumahnya. Duduk diundak-undakan sambil memangku laptop warna hitam.

"Haduh kemana artikel itu sihh!" teriaknya frustasi. Setelah lama mencari-cari akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Naru, ini kaa-san buatkan teh hangat untuk mu." ucap Sara sambil duduk disamping kanan Naruko. Lalu menyerahkan secangkir th hangat. "Ahh, arigatou kaa-san." ucap Naruko sambil menerima secangkir teh hangat itu lalu menyesapnya.

"Tadi trio merah-merah datang ketoko bunganya kaa-san." ucap Sara santai. "Trio merah-merah?" beo Naruko bingung. "Iya, itu lho si Gaara, Sasori, sama si Karin." jelas Sara. "Ngapain mereka datang ke toko bunganya kaa-san?" tanya Naruko sambil meletakkan secangkir teh disamping kirinya. "Alah, biasa nyari kalian bertiga. Katanya kalian bertiga itu di sms nggak di bales, di telfon nggak diangkat, dibbm nggak dibuka dan dibales, dan dikirimi email ngak dibales." jawab Sara. "Yah, pada waktu itukan kami sedang disekolahan. Handphone Naru, Naru taruh diloker. Kalau handphonenya Naru-nee dan Menma-nii nggak tahu ditaruh dimana." ucap Naruko sambil mengengangkat kedua bahunya.

Sara hanya mengangguk-anguk paham. Suasana pun hening yang terdengar hanya deruan napas Sara dan Naruko. Sara menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang itu dengan kosong. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah putri bungsunya.

"Naru, apakah kau tak ingin menikah dengan Gaara?" tanya Sara lembut. Naruko mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya kearah sang ibu. "Untuk saat ini Naru nggak akan memikirkan itu dulu. Cukup jadi tunangannya Gaara saja. Lagi pula Naru masih kecil kaa-san" jawab Naruko sambil menerawang. "Yah, umurmu masih sembilan belas tahun. Masih kecil kalian untuk menikah." ucap Sara sambil membelai surai pirang Naruko dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu kaa-san akan masuk kedalam dulu ya, Naru tidurnya jangan malam-malam, besok kan masih sekolah." ucap Sara mengingatkan lalu iapun masuk kedalam rumah. Naruko hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu.

.

.

.

"Hmm~ lima tahun belakangan ini sudah ada lima pembunuhan berantai. Dan yang jadi korbannya itu adalah lima gadis yang pada saat itu sedang tenar-tenarnya." Naruko pun mulai membaca artikel lagi.

"Kelima gadis itu adalah Suzuki Aoi, Nagisa Chiisaki, Kyoko Yuki, Vanessa Shiro, Yukari Manaka. Tahun dua ribu sembilan Suzuki Aoi. Dua ribu sepuluh Nagisa Chiisaki. Dua ribu sebelas Kyoko Yuki. Dua ribu dua belas Vanessa Shiro. Dan yang terakhir dua ribu tiga belas Yukari Manaka."

"Suzuki Aoi ahli dibidang atletik tepatnya di bidang lompat tinggi. Pernah mendapat peringkat satu sejepang. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Lahir sepuluh juni seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh dua. Meninggal tiga maret dua ribu sembilan. Kelas tiga A." Naruko menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Aoi meninggal ditoilet khusus wanita di dekat kelas dua C, ia meninggal karena dimutilasi. Sampai sekarang polisi belum tahu siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh Aoi." dengan susah payah Naruko pun meneguk air ludahnya.

"Nagisa Chiisaki, seorang diva yang memiliki suara emas. Pernah mendapat peringkat keduapuluh sedunia. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Lahir lima mei seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh tiga. Meninggal tiga maret dua ribu sepuluh. Kelas tiga A."

"Saki meninggal di toilet khusus wanita di dekat kelas dua C, ia meninggal karena gantung diri. Sampai sekarang polisi belum tahu siapa dalang dibalik meninggalnya Saki."

"Kyoko Yuki, seorang kapten basket putri. Timnya pernah mendapatkan peringkat satu sejepang. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Lahir tujuh belas februari seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh empat. Meninggal tiga maret dua ribu sebelas. Kelas tiga A."

"Yuki meninggal ditaman belakang sekolah. Ia mendapatkan beberapa tusukan diperut dada dan beberapa lebam di pipi kiri dan juga pelipis. Polisi dan pihak sekolah belum tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Vanessa Shiro, pintar dalam bidang ipa. Pernah mendapat juara satu sejepang. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Lahir enam belas november seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh lima. Meninggal tiga maret dua ribu dua belas. Kelas tiga A."

"Shiro meninggal di toilet umum yang berada didekat perpustakaan. Ia mendapatkan beberapa tembakan dipelipis, betis, dada, dan perut. Polisi belum tahu siapa pelakunya begitu juga pihak sekolah."

"Yukari Manaka, pintar dalam bidang matematika. Pernah mendapatkan peringkat kesepuluh sedunia. Umur tujuh belas tahun. Lahir sepuluh desember seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh enam. Meninggal tiga maret dua ribu tiga belas. Kelas tiga A."

"Manaka meninggal di gudang kosong belakang perpustakaan. Ia meninggal dengan mulut yang berbusa. Pihak polisi yang menyelidiki mengatakan jika Manaka bunuh diri. Tapi pihak keluarganya menentang dengan keras. Karena, menurut mereka Manaka bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya penyelidikannya ditutup begitu saja." Naruko pun menghembuskan napasnya dengan lelah.

"Dari kelima insidenyang terjadi, semua terbunuh pada tanggal yang sama bulan yang sama tahunnya saja yang berbeda. Dan semuanya terbunuh dikawasan sekolah. Apalagi kelima gadis itu adalah gadis yang terbaik yang pernah KSHSI punyai." gumam Naruko.

"Tahun ini belum ada, kemungkinan besar pasti ada." gumamnya lagi. "Tapi, siapa yang akan jadi korbannya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia berpikir keras hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"jangan-jangan korban kali ini...para UCHIHA itu? Mengingat tahun inilah mereka jadi bintang karena mereka pernah mendapatkan peringkat dua sedunia dibidang Matematika dan dibidang Ipa." ucap Naruko tanpa sadar.

Naruko memang pernah mendengar rumor jika keluarga Uchiha itu sudah cerdas dari dulu. Tapi, baru sekaranglah mereka menunjukkan kecerdasannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan...mereka pelaku dibalik terbunuhnya lima gadis itu?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus menguak misteri ini sebelum insiden ini makin berlanjut. Tanggal tiga maret tinggal dua puluh satu hari lagi." ucap Naruko dingin dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
